The love of nightshift
by Nixie De Angel
Summary: Well i've paired Gil, Nick, Catherine, Sara, Greg, and Warrick with who i thought made the cutest couples. my first story, i hope you like it. please review.


Catherine just watched him from the distance. She sighed, as she thought she'd never get the man she loved. She looked up to see Sara staring at her with a knowing look. They looked to the left and saw Greg staring as his someone.

"So you and him are fighting again?" Catherine asked Greg. He nodded slowly.

"He doesn't think, we are ready to live with each other. But we've been dating for almost a year and 7 months. Do you guys think we're ready for that step yet? I mean I live at his place on weekends, as he does mine." Greg said, he hit his head against the table as he sighed loudly. He looked up at the two females for answers.

"Greg me and you got the same problem." Sara said as she two looked over at her man. "He wants me to move in with him, and we've one been together for 8 months. Cath, I think you're the expert in this subject what should we do?" Sara asked her, as she lent forward as Greg did.

"Fine, Nicky is just worried that if you live together for good, you'll get bored of him quicker. Plus, he's afraid he'll rub off on you and make you normal. Sara your worried that Gil and you will hit it off, and that you'll have to give your life over to him or something. Now listen up you won't do that, because he won't make you. And Greg, let him know how you feel exactly, and that you won't get bored of him, and it's not possible to make you normal." Catherine said after looking at them and thinking for a moment.

"What about you? What are you gonna do about him?" Greg asked her, smirking at Sara who gave Catherine the same look Greg was.

"Nothing, I'm not going to make a move. I don't feel like being shut down by him." Catherine said after a moment. Greg and Sara sighed at the older woman.

"Right, what ever Cath. You're just afraid you'll love him t much." Greg said after a moment. "Plus, I happen to know for a fact that he likes woman that make the first move." Greg said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And how would you know that?" Catherine asked him, but she already know the answer.

"I'm dating his best friend. I know a lot about Warrick Brown. More than I really should." Greg said laughing at his statement.

On the other side of the room, unknown o them they where being talked about by the very men they themselves where discussing.

"You asked her to move in Griss" Warrick asked his friend.

"Yes I did. Though I think before she gives me answer, she'll be discussing it with Catherine and Greg. But by the looks of it they are discussing it, and us." Gil said, as he looked at the two women and younger man over his glasses.

"What else you think they are talking about?" Warrick asked them, wondering what it is they talked about.

"Well if Greg's there, he'll be telling them about why we're fighting for sure. They might be discussing why you haven't made a play for Cath yet also." Nick said, smiling into his coffee, at Warrick's face.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Warrick asked, ignoring his comment.

"He wants us to move into together, and I'm not ready yet." Nick said, as his smile disappeared.

"Or could it be, you fear he'll get bored of you?" Gil asked the younger man.

"Ya I do. I, I just don't get why he loves me. He's nuts, and I'm normal." Nick said after a moment.

"That's just why he loves you Nicky. You're his opposite, and he knows he'll never get bored of you. And he knows there's no way in hell to get him to change. So stop worrying about it." Gil said, looking at Nick. His look read, 'Sara's already talked with me about, and just get over it and do it.'

"Fine, I'll talk with him later tonight. So Rick why haven't you and Cath gotten together." Nick said, then looked at his best friend as he asked him the question.

"There's no reason to. Cath doesn't like me like that, I'm just her friend." Warrick said, he stressed it out in his voice. Nick looked at Gil who looked at him then they turned to Warrick and rolled their eyes.

"Right, what ever you say there buddy." Nick and Grissom said in unison.

"But I happen to know, that you are wrong Mr. Warrick Brown. And if I know Greg like I do, he'll have said something to her about it." Nick said, trying to stop him self from laughing as Warrick looked scared, hen quickly started to get up, but was stopped by both Gil and Nick grabbing an arm.

"Don't worry, Warrick. Greg isn't gonna tell her that you love her, he's just probably told him what I told him to say." Nick said as he let go of Warrick.

"Which is what?" Warrick started to sit back down. He looked at Nick waiting for his answer.

"That you simpling like women who make the first move." Nick said smiling at him. Warrick looked scared at what he said.

"I'm gonna kill you, then kill your boyfriend Nicky." Warrick said, punching his best friend in his arm softly.

"Kill me, but remember the minute you touch Greggo, Cath and Sara are gonna be all over you." Nick said with a smirk, then started grinning at the thought. "Though you may like it." Nick said, laughing out loud getting every one's attention in the room. The girls and Greg looked over to see Warrick and Gil's faces.

"You touch her Rick, and I'll personally hurt you." Gil said to the man, before going back to his magazine.

Catherine, Greg, and Sara looked at their men, completely confused about what they where talking about.

Sara and Greg stood up and walked over to the guy's table.

"Nicky we need to talk. Can you give me a lift to my house." Greg asked, quietly to his boyfriend. Nick nodded, and stood up.

"Later every one. Oh, who wants to help move Greggo into my apartment this weekend?" Nick asked, he stop to wait for an answer. He stole a side lance at Greg who looked shocked.

"Nick, can I talk to you before you ask something like that. Me, your car, and you now." Greg said, as he started pulling Nick behind him. But stopped, and told Nick to be quiet, they where hidden behind the wall, for the most part. Greg know Warrick wouldn't be able to see them there. Greg pulled out his phone and set it up to record something. He looked back at Nick, who looked so confused.

"I'll tell you later, just need you to be quiet though." Greg said, as he kissed Nick on the cheek before looking back in the break room.

"Gil we need to talk also. About me moving in with you. See you later Cath, Rick." Sara said, as she pulled Gil out of his seat, and out of the room. They went and hide behind Nick and Greg. Gil was told to be quiet by Sara, like Nick had been by Greg.

Catherine, who was still seated at her table, took a sip of her now somewhat cold coffee. She looked at Warrick, who grabbed the magazine that Gil had been reading. She sighed, stood up and put on her brave face. She walked over to him, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around to face her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hard and long. They pulled apart when Sara and Greg screamed, 'YES! WE GOT IT!' Warrick looked up with confusion, and hunger for more. He stood up, grabbed Catherine and started kissing her, but instead of so hard and passionate, it was softer and more loving. They kissed all the way to his car. Where Nick, Greg, Sara, and Gil all stood there, clapping for them, laughing at them, and happy for them. Nick and Greg got into Nick's truck, while Sara and Gil got into his car.

"So you wanna tell me why no one is gonna help move your stuff?" Nick asked Greg, as soon as they where in his car.

"Well, I want to, but I want you to know something before we move in together." Greg said quietly, he looked down at his hands.

Nick brought his hand and moved it under Greg's chin. He moved the younger man's head, so he was looking at him now. "Whats that babe?" Nick asked softly.

"That I'll never get bored of you. And you can't change me. No matter what you think, I'll always be Greggo. I won't change into some one you won't love some day. I need you to know that if we are gonna make this. Us work." Greg said, he looked worried, at Nick.

"I know that. And I know we can make this work. We just have to deal with things as they come. Now lets go home. To our home." Nick said, he laughed a little at Greg's happiness. They pulled out of parking lot and took off down the street.

"When can I move in?" Sara asked Gil, they climbed into his car. She noted the surprise look on his face, she could tell he wasn't faking it, she smiled inwardly to herself.

"When ever you would like. Can do it today if you want." Gil said calmly. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that. He started his car and started pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not today. Today lets just rest at our place." Sara said smiling. They held hands as he drove off from the parking lot.

"Cath you need a ride home?" Warrick asked her smirking. She nodded her head at him. They climbed into his truck. He looked over at Catherine.

"So what are we exactly now?" Warrick asked her. She turned to look at him, and smiled.

"Well why don't we discuss that back at my place?" Catherine suggested calming, keeping all worry and happiness off of her face.

"I think we could do that." Warrick said, as he backed them out and also drove off. "Oh great." He said after a moment. Catherine looked at him worriedly.

"What?" She asked.

"We can't talk today. We'll be to busy doing over things. Guess we'll talk about it tomorrow." Warrick winked at her. She playfully hit him in the arm, as they drove off to her house.

After that day at the crime lab, every one was a lot happier.

(Note: I hoped you liked this. My first CSI story ever. Please review and let me know what you all thought.)


End file.
